Drinking Buddies
by Papergirl
Summary: A crossover between The West Wing and The X-Files - Josh meets up with Mulder in a bar and they strike up a friendship (subsequent parts have turned funny)
1. Two men walk into a bar...

Title: Drinking Buddies 1/

Title: Drinking Buddies 1/?

Author: Amber (Ambino1111@prodigy.net)

Spoilers: TWW - Let's say everything just to be safe, but there really isn't anything specific. XF - Ditto, except specific stuff from last season.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know

Rating: PG (alcohol)

Disclaimer: Let's look at the word itself - (dis-kla'-mer) noun. A repudiation or denial of responsibility, connection, or claim. I think that pretty much sums it up.

Feedback: Yes, please at Ambino1111@prodigy.net

Summary: A crossover between The West Wing and The X-Files - Josh meets up with Mulder in a bar and they strike up a friendship

Author's Notes: This is just a little ditty I started Sunday morning. Part two is on the way - it has much more Josh/Donna. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I didn't catch.

Josh Lyman needed a drink.

He could have used one after the disastrous nine o'clock meeting with Senator Carlisle. By the time his ten-thirty conference call with Representatives Padula and Masters rolled around, he was dying for one. He had been very tempted to order a beer (or four) during lunch with CREEP, but restrained himself. Now it was nine-thirteen Saturday night, all his work was done for the moment, and Josh Lyman was finally going to get his drink.

He dragged his tired and weary bones to the nearest bar and settled into a barstool.

"Here for the long haul?" The white-haired bartender asked by way of greeting. Josh merely nodded. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a beer, please."

The bartender nodded and hurried off. Josh rubbed his forehead, trying to rid himself of the headache that dwelled there. Moments later a bottle was slid in front of him, and he licked his lips, thirsty.

After three gulps, Josh took a break and began to take notice of his surroundings. The restaurant part of the establishment was bustling with customers - he couldn't spot an open booth. There was only one other man sitting at the bar, a fact that surprised the slightly-soused Deputy Chief of Staff.

The man three barstools down looked like he had gotten a two hour head start on the drinking game. His tall frame, cloaked by a black trench coat, bent over the drink in front of him as he stared into space.

Definitely a government employee, Josh noted to himself, grabbing a handful of peanuts. Too well-dressed for the police, not well enough for Congress or the CIA. Must be FBI.

Josh was pleased at his conclusion. He had always been a person people... or was that a people person? He shrugged and downed another swig.

The man stood slowly and swayed for a moment before staggering towards the bathroom.

"How long has that guy been here?" Josh nodded to the retreating form of the man.

"'Bout twice as long as you. He's been mighty quiet, but I picked up that he lost his job again."

"Again?"

"That's what he said," The old man affirmed, replacing Josh's beer. "Excuse me for a minute."

Josh nodded absently, tracing the rim of the bottle and frowning slightly. He was trying to imagine how drunk he'd get if he ever lost his job. The words alcohol poisoning came to mind.

The FBI man weaved his way back to his stool, or what he thought was his stool. He ended up sitting next to a guy with frizzy brownish-red hair, but was unsure if it was he who had moved or the guy.

He turned his head and made eye contact. The guy looked familiar.

"Excuse me - do I know you?" he slurred.

The guy shook his head, winced at the action, and offered a hand.

"Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff," Josh tried desperately to sound lucid, but failed as the words came out in a sing-song fashion. Damn his 'delicate system'!

The man's eyes widened in recognition and his voice rose slightly in volume.

"That's right. You're the guy that got shot in Rossalyn."

"Rosslyn," Josh replied without a conscious thought.

"Rossalyn... Ross-el... Ross... Virginia," The man nodded, satisfied.

"And who might you be?"

"I might be Fox Mulder, FBI... without the FBI."

Josh grinned at the confirmation of his earlier assessment.

"It's not funny," Mulder defended, tugging on the wrapper of his beer bottle. "This time it's for good."

"You've lost your job before?" Josh's interest was apparent in his voice.

Mulder grinned, seemingly from pride. "I've lost count."

"Then how do you know this time is the last one?"

"Oh, I know," he said, snatching a pretzel from the bowl next to him. "They replaced me with a guy who looks like the Terminator."

"The good one or the bad one?"

"The bad one," he sighed. "I told that to Scully and she laughed at me. 'Give him a chance, Mulder,' she said, so I did. But he still took my job."

Josh finished swallowing and motioned the bartender for another round. "Who's Scully?"

"Who's Scully?" Mulder repeated. He scratched his head, deep in thought. "I don't know, exactly. She started out as the enemy, then my partner, then became my friend, best friend, and now... now, she's at home with what is apparently our child."

Josh spit out his drink in surprise. "You have a child together?!?"

"Yeah, well... it's a long story."

"But you said 'apparently'," Josh pointed out, oblivious to Mulder's comment. "Why don't you know for sure?"

Mulder sighed and took a deep breath.

"Last May, Scully asked me if I wanted to, you know, be the father of her test-tube baby. I've loved Scully for a long time, but we have an odd relationship, and she actually doubted whether or not I'd agree. So, you know, I said yes and she smiled one of those knee-weakening smiles, and I thought I'd finally be able to replace some of the pain I'd given her over the years with a little bundle of joy... but it didn't work," Mulder paused, feeling frighteningly sober. "I came over to celebrate and she told me. She looked so... crushed, and I couldn't stand to see her crying; I'd already caused her so much pain. So that night we slept together," he blushed, tracing a pattern on the counter top. "And a few weeks later I was gone."

"You left her?" Josh asked, incredulous.

"It wasn't like that," he assured, shifting in his seat to face Josh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but trust me when I say it wasn't voluntary."

"I believe you," Josh said, surprised to find that he truly did. "What happened?"

"Well, we had a case that brought us back to the site of our first investigation together. Scully was feeling sick and the case was going nowhere so we went back to DC. She stayed in the hospital and I went back to Oregon with my boss. And I disappeared. When Skinner, my boss, told her the news, she had news, too - she was pregnant," he scrunched up his face. "I still can't figure that one out - she wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

"What, was she on the pill? Those things aren't one hundred percent-"

Mulder shook his head, a guilty look on his face. "No, it wasn't that at all. She was... barren."

Josh was momentarily stunned into silence. "Maybe the doctors were wrong. I mean, they'd have to be if -"

"No, it must have been something else, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, flash-forward about eight months: Scully's about to pop and I return from the dead."

Josh chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm drunk. No need to impress me."

Mulder started feeling the alcohol again. "It's the honest-to-goodness truth. After eight months of more memories I get to suppress, I was stuck in a coffin underground, then later exhumed."

"Poor you."

"Poor me."

"Poor Scully."

"Poor Scully," Mulder agreed, sipping his drink. "After not knowing where I was, or if I was even alive, for eight months, then going to my funeral and all... to later discover I wasn't dead? And to be pregnant and working the entire time? I don't know how she did it."

"Women are amazing," Josh declared, thinking of Donna.

"They truly are," Mulder said. "So, anyway, I come back to life- first surprise, find out I'm about to become a father - second, but no less shocking surprise, and then discover I've lost my life's work."

"Suddenly I don't feel very sorry for myself," Josh muttered. Mulder shrugged.

"I'm used to it. My life has been traumatic since childhood."

"Me, too," Josh said quietly, cracking open a peanut shell. "When I was little my sister was babysitting me, and there was a fire," He paused. "I made it out, but she didn't."

Mulder nodded, a feeling of complete empathy overwhelming him.

"When I was twelve I was babysitting my little sister and she was abduct - kidnapped. I spent my whole life searching for her, and when I did track her down she was dead."

Josh ordered another drink. He felt more depressed than before.

"When I was campaigning for Bartlet, my father died - cancer."

"Mine was murdered - I was supposed to be framed for it... Scully named our son William after my father, even though her father was also named William, and was incredibly more honorable than mine."

Both men stared at each other in the ensuing silence, wondering why they were compelled to share so much with someone they'd just met.

"Another round, bartender," Mulder called. He turned to Josh. "It's your turn to share. Why are you in here getting wasted?"

"It's gonna sound like small potatoes compared to you," Josh hiccupped, missing the odd look that passed over his new friend's eyes. "I'm was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from the shooting, the House is considering impeaching the President, my colleagues and I have no idea if we'll be able to get him reelected, to say nothing of saving him from impeachment, I'm in love with my assistant but I can't tell her, a good friend and co-worker of mine just died in a car accident, and the entire senior staff has to testify in front of a Grand Jury starting Monday."

Mulder paused, trying to be optimistic. "At least you still have your job."

"For the time being," Josh added. They returned to a companionable silence.

"I can help you with one thing," Mulder took a swig of beer before pointing it at Josh. "You have to tell her."

Josh's brain was cloudy from the three beers. He knew from experience he wouldn't last much longer than four. He glanced at Mulder.

"Huh?"

"You have to tell her," he repeated, momentarily lost in time. "Even if she thinks it's a joke, she has to know."

"She knows," Josh whispered, basking in the remembrance of her smile after he gave her the book for Christmas.

"Doesn't matter. If she knows, and you know, it doesn't hurt to say it outloud."

"Oh, it could. It would."

"You don't know that for sure. It might not even significantly change anything."

Josh shrugged. "I guess." He paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not. Although you probably won't like the answers, you certainly have the right to ask for 'em."

"How long did you wait to tell her?"

A beat. "Too long."

"Seriously-"

"Seriously, way too long. We'd been working together for, I don't know, over six years. I woke up in a hospital, yet again, and she was there, as always... and I told her."

"What'd she say?"

"She laughed," Mulder chuckled at the memory. "I poured my heart out, and she laughed! She thought it was the drugs."

"I wanted to tell Donna, I did. But when I woke up she was next to me, and her smile, the look in her eyes... it was too much, you know. I didn't expect to live. I didn't expect her love. I certainly didn't expect them both. She took care of me after the shooting, and we grew closer. And I wanted to tell her, I came so close to saying it - but for a man of phenomenal verbal aptitude I couldn't find the words. So I decided to put it off until after our time in the White House. I tried convincing myself it was to save everyone from a scandal, but I couldn't hide from the truth - I'm a chicken." He leaned forward until his forehead rested on the cool counter top. He turned his head slightly, suppressing a grin. "It sounds more honorable the first way, right?"

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, well, it's easy to be brave from a distance. You have to face your fear, take a risk, carpe diem and all that crap."

Josh nodded thoughtfully. He held up his half-empty bottle of beer.

"Here's to accepting love."

"Hear, hear." They clinked bottles. Josh unsteadily got to his feet, pulled out his wallet, and slapped some money on the counter.

"C'mon, Mulderrr," he slurred. The former G-man stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Let's share a cab."

This seemed reasonable to Mulder's drunken senses, so he, too, pulled out some bills from his wallet.

"Can you call us a cab, Bartender?" Josh asked loudly. The barkeep good-naturedly rolled his eyes at them.

"One, or two?"

Josh held up one index finger and the bartender nodded. When Josh turned around he found Mulder staring at something in his wallet.

"What is it?"

Mulder smiled ruefully, sinking back into his stool. "It's just a picture of Scully and me."

"Can I see?"

The slightly-older man thrust the wallet in his direction.

"She's pretty."

Mulder sighed. "To say the least."

"She's shorter than I expected."

"She doesn't seem that short in person."

"Ah." Josh flipped to the next picture. "Is this William?"

"Yeah."

"He looks like you two."

Mulder grinned. "He has my sleeping habits - or lack thereof."

Josh mirrored his smile. "You should go be with them."

"I know," he said softly. "You should go be with Donna."

"I know."

A car honked outside and shook the men out of their moments. They waved to the bartender before stumbling out of the bar in silence.

The cab ride to Donna's (it was closer to the bar than Scully's) was filled with their off-key rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. When the cab pulled to the curb they stopped singing.

"It was a pleasure meeting you tonight, Mulder," Josh said sincerely, shaking his hand. "Here's my card - give me a call sometime and let me know how you and your family are."

Mulder nodded, accepting his card and handing him one of his own.

"Same here, Josh. I want to hear what Donna says."

Josh opened the door and stepped out into the chilly evening air. He glanced up at the stars before turning back to Mulder.

"You're a lucky man."

"You, too."

Josh nodded and slammed the door shut. He waved as the car squealed away from the sidewalk. A few moments later he remembered that Donna lived in a bad neighborhood and hurried to her door. After a minute of hesitation he raised his hand to knock.

The End


	2. Toby loses a baby

Title: Drinking Buddies 2/?

Title: Drinking Buddies 2/?

Author: Amber (Ambino1111@prodigy.net)

Info in Part One

Two Weeks Later

"DON-NA!"

"Josh, I am standing right here."

"Yes, but screaming helps me vent my frustration."

"It also helps me lose my hearing."

"That matters less to me."

Donna glared at him. "What do you want, Joshua?"

"I can't find the thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing about the insurance stuff."

"I find it hard to believe that you got a 760 verbal on the SAT."

"I can't find that HMO file -"

"It's on your desk."

"No, it's not. I spent the last five minutes looking-"

In one swift motion, Donna crossed the office, plucked the file from his desk, and placed it in his hands.

"Should I schedule an eye exam?" She asked with a satisfied smirk.

"OUT!"

"Or maybe-"

"OUT!"

Donna left the office, shutting the door behind her. She was so busy reveling in her small victory that she didn't notice the man standing in front of her desk. A cough attracted her attention.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry - I didn't see you there, sir. Can I help you?"

The man smiled and glanced down at his feet.

"Are you Donna?"

"Yes," she eyed him suspiciously. "Can I-"

"Is Josh Lyman in?"

"Yes. He's busy right now but I'm sure if you set up-"

"Don-NA!" Josh yelled, stepping into the bullpen. "Part of this file is - Mulder! Hey, how are you?"

Josh rushed over to the man, who glanced at his feet before cheerfully shaking Josh's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to visit."

"How'd you get past security?"

Donna leaned back in her seat, silently watching the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I may be out of the Bureau, but I still have connections."

Josh glanced down at Mulder's feet.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes," Mulder bent down and lifted a bundle of blankets. "I'd like you to meet William."

Donna watched in amazement as Josh accepted the infant with bright eyes and a smile.

"Hey there, William. My drinking buddy tells me you're a special guy."

Donna furrowed her brows at that revelation, but couldn't help smiling at the way Josh handled the baby. He lifted up the boy's shirt and blew on his belly. Little William squealed in delight, attracting the attention of the bullpen.

Josh felt the eyes on them and motioned with his head to his office. "C'mon inside, Mulder. Donna, can you schedule some free time?"

"Consider it done," Donna replied, watching Mulder wheel the stroller into the office behind Josh. She shook her head in wonder.

Donnatella swiveled in her seat and set to work, rearranging a few meetings to give Josh a free hour. She sat back and stared into space, chewing on her pencil thoughtfully.

"Hey, Donna. Penny for your thoughts?"

Sam's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Oh, hey, Sam. Make that a dollar and you've got a deal."

"Nah, it's not worth that much. Does Josh have a minute? I have a meeting on the Hill tomorrow and I wanted to go over something beforehand."

"No, he's kind-of busy right now."

The wail of a baby sounded from Josh's office. Sam stared at the door in confusion.

"Was that a-"

"Do you want me to get him?" Donna interrupted, wondering what was going on in there.

"Well, it can wait," he paused. "Are you sure that wasn't a-"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Josh popped his head out.

"Donna?" he asked sweetly. She sighed.

"What now, Joshua?" She could hear the crying crescendo behind him.

"Could you watch him for a little bit? Mulder and I are trying to-"

Donna was already at the door. "Sure thing."

The men sighed in relief and Mulder handed over the infant, along with the stroller and baby bag packed underneath.

Donna returned to her desk, gently bouncing the baby up and down. After a few seconds his screams diminished to a whimper.

Sam stared at her in comic disbelief as she settled back into her chair and dug a small toy out of the bag.

"Who - what - who?"

"Sam, take a deep breath," Donna instructed with a laugh.

He did as he was told. "Who is that?"

"This is William... William, meet Sam Seaborn."

Sam scratched his head, then smiled at the cooing baby, who was occupying himself with a light blue stuffed elephant.

"He's not a Republican, is he?" Sam asked in mock horror.

"Sam - "

"Kidding, Donna. I'm kidding. Who's in there with Josh?"

"Some guy named Mulder."

"Mulder?"

"He said something about them being drinking buddies."

Sam looked slightly hurt at the idea. "I thought I was his drinking buddy."

"Don't you start crying, too, Sam. I might have to open a nursery."

Sam shot her a look.

"Tell Josh to come see me when he's done," he grumbled before scurrying off to find Toby.

Donna sighed, eying the infant. "Looks like it's just you and me now, kid."

William stared back at her, elephant in mouth.

"So, what do you want to do? Wanna take a walk?"

Donna took William's continued staring as a yes and strapped him in his stroller.

"Let's go on a trip to the mess and get Donna a salad," She groaned inwardly at what she said. Why was she talking in babytalk to someone who couldn't even understand her?

"I'll give you a tour," she announced to the boy, who was busily chewing one of the elephant's big cloth ears. "This here is Sam's office. Wave 'hi' to Sam. He's in there sulking because your daddy is friends with Josh. Next to Sam here is Toby's office. Hey, Toby's not in there right now, but-"

William started fussing, holding out a balled fist. Donna was confused, then caught sight of the two rubber stress balls on the corner of Toby's desk.

"Uh, no, William. As much as you want to play with those, I don't think it's right - really, I don't want to go in Toby's office and play with his balls." Donna blushed at the way that sounded. "I mean, we're not going in there."

She started to push the stroller away but the baby began bawling. She rolled her eyes in defeat and steered into Toby's office.

"Fine, fine. Just be quiet. I don't want us to get murdered, okay?" Donna whispered, handing one of the bouncy balls to William. "Now, don't slobber all over this. Toby will know, and he'll get mad. Enraged. Homicidal."

"Donna!"

She hoped she detected more surprise than anger in the voice of the Communications Director. She spun around guiltily.

"Yes?"

Toby glared at her, then at the baby with the ball in his mouth. No such luck.

"What is going on here?"

"Toby, please, don't yell. If you yell, he'll start crying and then -"

"Donna! My patience is wearing thin!"

"Well, we were walking by and William here saw the balls and started crying, and you weren't in here so I thought maybe-"

"Donna, what is a baby doing in the White House in the first place?" Toby asked evenly.

Donna chuckled nervously. "It's all Josh's fault, really."

"Isn't it always?"

She almost detected a hint of a smile. "You see -"

"Donna!" Margaret, ever the lifesaver, appeared behind Toby in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I need to check something with you about Leo and Josh's meeting this afternoon with Representative Warden," She glanced at Toby. "Is that okay?"

Donna was out the door before Toby could respond. He rubbed his forehead in confusion. Somehow he ended up alone in his office with a baby.

Toby stood there for a moment, staring at the child uncomfortably.

"Give me that," he said quietly, prying the wet ball from the baby's grasp. William's lower lip started quivering.

"Oh, don't do that," Toby said, taking a seat next to the stroller and relinquishing the ball. "Here, you can have it. You already slobbered all over the thing."

The baby cooed in response, and Toby cracked a smile.

"What stress could you possibly have? All you do is eat, sleep, and dirty your diaper," he sniffed the air. "The latter of which, I assume, you have just finished."

William only stared at him in response.

"Let's go try and find Donna. She'll take care of that."

Toby stood and pushed the stroller out into the hallway, scanning the bullpen for Donna's blonde hair.

"No luck," he mumbled to the baby. "Maybe they're in Leo's office."

Toby started heading for the Chief of Staff, but caught sight of CJ's open door. A devious gleam flickered in his eyes.

"Let's go visit Aunt CJ instead, huh?"

*****

"So, how're your meetings going with the Grand Jury?" Mulder asked politely as Josh shut the door behind them.

"Oh, they're going great... so far. Please, have a seat."

Mulder nodded and sat down across from Josh's desk. Josh motioned toward his mini-refrigerator.

"You want something to drink, Mulder?"

"Nah, not right now."

Josh leaned back against his desk. "How are things with Scully and the kid?"

"We're doing fairly well. I think having me around her constantly is starting to drive her nuts," he grinned. "She went from having no children to having two in a very short time span."

Josh half-smiled and studied the carpet.

"Listen, the reason I never called -"

"That doesn't matter. I mean, I'm just some spooky, angst-ridden guy you met at a bar. I didn't expect a call the next morning."

Josh laughed a little, looking up. "If anyone else heard this conversation-"

Mulder shook his head. "You never told her, did you?"

"What?!?" Josh asked, trying to sound offended. "I am a man of my word-"

"You're a politician," Mulder interrupted. Josh ignored him.

"I am a man of my word, and I definitely went up to her door and..." Josh trailed off, searching for the right word. "...chickened out."

Mulder sat back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I knew you didn't. That's why you didn't call - you didn't want me to know. You figured you could just ignore the crazy ex-fibbie and move on with your life."

Josh shrugged sheepishly.

"It's been working for a week or so."

"Has it?" Mulder asked cryptically. Josh narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon, Mr. Lyman. Are you honestly telling me that everything is the same? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that something I said didn't change you, that you didn't see something you'd never let yourself see before?"

Josh chuckled weakly. "Again, if somebody heard this-"

"Ah, comedy- the best defense mechanism."

"Now you sound like a shrink, Mulder," Josh remarked, growing a little angry.

"That's good then, because I am a shrink."

The Deputy Chief of Staff glared at him.

"Am I going to need my checkbook?" he asked, his voice biting.

"Josh, I'm here as a friend. I thought we... well, I thought we bonded over our beers. I mean, I felt some sort of connection to you, and I thought we were going to be friends."

Josh started feeling guilty. "If that's how you felt, then why didn't you call me?"

"Well, believe it or not, I've been very busy. I actually proposed to Scully, and we've started planning our wedding. I still find it hard to imagine Scully and I having a conventional wedding, but we just might. Then Scully's mom came to visit, and she's staying with us in Scully's crowded apartment. She's very excited about the wedding, and she's been looking for houses for us to move into, too. Plus, we're experiencing the joys of three AM feedings right now, so calling you to discuss the little meeting we had was something that got put on the back burner for a while."

Josh nodded, still feeling guilty.

"I'd be willing to be friends, if you'd forgive me for being... well, me."

"That's what friends are for," Mulder said with a grin. He clasped his hands together. "So, tell me what's been going on with you and Donna."

Josh stood up and headed to his mini-refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

"Sure thing, Drinking Buddy."

Josh grabbed two bottles and handed one to Mulder before plopping on his couch. Mulder spun in the chair to face him.

Josh took a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

"Start the night you almost knocked on her door," Mulder instructed.

*****

CJ Cregg was bent over her desk, skimming through a file. Life had been more trying than usual lately, and as Press Secretary, she had been receiving the brunt of the MS backlash. If she didn't love her job, and have total faith in the First Family and senior staff, CJ would have quit long, long ago.

A knock interrupted her file-reading. Thank goodness for distractions. She tossed the folder on top of the huge stack on her desk and called, "Come in."

The door opened partially, and Toby tentatively stuck his head in. CJ had never seen Toby be tentative about anything, ever.

"What's wrong, Toby?"

"CJ?" he said. She swore she could see a hidden smirk. "I have a problem."

The Press Secretary groaned loudly.

"What kind of problem?"

"Eh... one of a personal nature."

Another groan. "You didn't sleep with a call girl, did you?"

"No, ma'am," Toby smirked.

"Am I the first person you've come to?"

He nodded enthusiastically, wishing he had a camera.

"Well, why don't you come in all the way, shut the door behind you, and tell me what's wrong before I break your neck?"

It took all of Toby's self-control to not laugh. It was fun to torment CJ.

"One sec," he said, closing the door slightly. He turned to grab the stroller and froze. 

It was gone.

Dear Lord, it was gone. Someone had stolen the baby!

Now, Toby was not one to panic unnecessarily, but he had never lost a baby before and was unsure how to act. He scanned the room quickly, searching for the stroller, but it was nowhere in sight. He swung open CJ's door.

"CJ, I have a problem."

CJ sighed, irritated. "I think we've established that much already."

"No, really. I've lost a baby."

"What?!? A baby?"

"Yeah. Donna's baby."

*****

tbc


	3. Why they put the 'I' in FBI

Title: Drinking Buddies 3/?

Author: Amber (Ambino1111@prodigy.net)

Info in Part One

"Oh, isn't he adorable!" Margaret babbled, walking beside Donna as she pushed the stroller to the women's bathroom.

"Yes, he is adorable. Adorable, and stinky."

"Whose baby is he?" Margaret asked, reapplying her lipstick in the mirror as Donna lifted the infant onto the fold-down changing table.

"Some friend of Josh's named Mulder."

Margaret spun around to face Donna as the blonde dug through the diaper bag for supplies.

"Fox Mulder?"

Donna shrugged, not looking up. "Maybe. Josh only called him Mulder."

"Oh, it has to be him," Margaret exclaimed excitedly. "And this must be his son William!"

Donna nodded as she wrapped up the foul-smelling diaper. "Yes, this is William. How do you know Mulder?"

"Oh, I only know him by name. My cousin's former roommate works for Walter Skinner, the Assistant Director of the FBI, and he's Mulder's immediate superior... He used to be, anyway."

"Ah," Donna said, not really understanding. She pulled the baby's shorts up and placed him back in his stroller.

"So Mulder is friends with Josh?" Margaret inquired, watching William as Donna washed her hands.

"Apparently. He mentioned something about drinking buddies."

"It's just odd," Margaret commented. She followed Donna and the baby out into the hallway.

"How so?"

"Well, it's just... Mulder and Josh seem to be two opposite ends of a spectrum. I mean, they probably have things in common, but I'd imagine much, much more not in common."

Donna nodded, pausing in the hallway. "Like what?" The blonde was curious to know more about the mysterious visitor.

"Josh loves the government. Josh is a part of the government - he works for the President! He lives and breathes politics. And Mulder... Mulder doesn't trust anything to do with the government. He believes in vast government conspiracies and cover-ups. It's just surprising that they're friends."

Donna's eyes narrowed. 'Maybe they're not,' She thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "Are you busy, Margaret? Do you want to come to the mess with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to get some memos typed before Leo discovers my absence. I'll talk to you later!" Margaret called over her shoulder, wondering if she'd have enough time to e-mail her cousin after finishing the memos.

"It's just you and me again, kiddo," Donna announced to the yawning infant. She stopped when they reached the stairs leading down to the mess, wracking her brain for the location of the nearest elevator. After a few seconds she sighed and bent down to pick the stroller up. Just as she was about to stand, someone tripped over her bent form and landed, face down, on the ground next to her.

"Charlie?!?" Donna cried, hurrying to his side. "Charlie, are you okay?"

The Presidential Aide remained on the ground, immobile.

"Charlie?" Donna was starting to get worried. Where was the Secret Service when you needed it?

"Owww," Charlie emitted a low groan.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. Charlie groaned again.

"What happened?" He asked as Donna helped him into a sitting position behind the stroller. 

"Um, I believe you tripped over me."

Charlie put a hand to his face, gingerly rubbing his sore nose. "How did that happen? I didn't even see you."

"Well, I was kneeling."

Charlie's raised his eyebrows, his expression asking why.

"I had to carry the stroller downstairs."

For the first time the young man noticed the baby next to him.

"Who's this?"

"His name is William. He's the son of a guy Josh is talking to, and I'm currently baby-sitting."

Charlie nodded at her explanation. He struggled to his feet, waving off Donna's assistance.

"Do you need any help carrying this down?"

Donna was touched by his offer, but she already felt badly enough. "No, thanks, Charlie. I can handle it." she paused as he started to walk away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he declared, gingerly rubbing his forehead. "As long as I don't start bleeding in the Oval Office, I'll be fine," He mumbled under his breath. 

Donna shook her head slightly. Poor Charlie. She turned and quickly picked up the stroller, carrying down the flight of stairs and into the mess hall. As she waited in line for a salad she checked on William, happily noting his drooping eyelids. Maybe after lunch she could find a place to sing him to sleep.

*****

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," CJ said, holding up her hands. "Back up a bit there, Toby. You lost a baby?"

Toby nodded.

"Is this a joke?" She asked tiredly. He shook his head, looking as serious as she'd ever seen him. She could tell he was honestly moments away from sheer panic.

CJ waved to Toby, motioning him to close the door and sit down. He followed her silent request, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"You lost a baby," CJ repeated. "Whose baby did you say it was?"

Toby met her eyes, feeling sheepish. "Donna's."

CJ rubbed the back of her neck. The fun never ended in the White House.

"Donna has a baby?"

"Well, I don't know if it was hers. I mean, she was pushing him in the stroller. And somehow they ended up in my office, then Margaret came and took Donna away, and I went in search of her, but I thought I'd play a joke on you, and now I've misplaced the baby."

"'Misplaced' the baby? Children do not get 'misplaced', Toby! They get lost. Kidnapped. Stolen! Not misplaced. Now, are you sure Donna didn't take him back?"

"Well, no, but there was no one by me when I was knocking on your door. And she would have said something if she did take him back."

CJ sighed. He was right - it wasn't like Donna to be secretive. Then again, if she had a baby, she had been way more secretive than anyone could have ever expected.

"Ignoring the question of why this mysterious toddler was in the building in the first place, do you remember any of what she said about the baby?"

Toby took a deep breath, trying to avoid the wave of guilt and panic threatening to engulf him. "The baby's name is William. I asked her why he was here, and she said something about it being Josh's fault. I don't... I can't recall anything else. It all happened so fast," Toby shrugged his shoulders at her apologetically.

"That doesn't make any sense," CJ said, thinking out loud. "We would have noticed if Donna was pregnant... or if she adopted. And I'm going to wring Josh's neck - I know whatever the circumstances, he has his hands in it somehow."

Toby stood up and nodded to the door. "Can we go look for William now, CJ? I feel horrible. I can't believe I lost her baby!"

"Toby, we'll go look for the kid if you promise not to say anything like that outside of this office. Heaven knows we have enough PR problems as it is, we don't need to add 'Kidnapping in the White House' to my headache."

Toby nodded his agreement, and the two exited CJ's office. They decided to stick together instead of splitting up, and headed off in the direction of Toby's office.

*****

Sam Seaborn closed the open Word document on his laptop and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

He hated being an outsider. All his life, he had been out of the loop, the one who was friends with everyone but somehow always excluded. Since the campaign, the feeling had intensified. There were times when Sam was sure he had finally found his calling, sure that he was an important factor in American government and was trusted with important information... but the times were few and far between. The whole MS affair had made his isolation painfully obvious. He didn't regret yelling at Leo - they all had made him mad. And he was still mad, though he managed to cover it well most of the time. On top of the President's lying (withholding, he automatically corrected), they had all somehow created a conspiracy to keep the truth from Sam. Even Donna knew before he did. Now, he liked Donna and all, but she wasn't even a member of the senior staff! It just was all adding up, and Sam was growing more and more frustrated at the lack of communication between himself and everyone else in the west wing.

And now, to top it off, his best friend had found a replacement. Sure, Sam hadn't even met this mysterious "Mulder," and he might be an okay fellow, but it was the principle of the matter! Josh and Sam were drinking buddies... they had been for as long as they were friends. But lately Sam had been drinking alone. He and Josh weren't exactly estranged - it just seemed like their schedules no longer lined up. Now that Josh had found someone else to drink with, Sam began to wonder about the current state of their friendship. Maybe Sam really did no longer fit in with the people around him. The whole group seemed to get closer with the MS deal - unified to attack the enemy of Impeachment, but Sam didn't feel like a part of that group anymore.

It made him angry that this 'Mulder' thought he could encroach on his territory. Even if Sam had been on the outside of the group for a while, he was still a senior staff member and an important person in the world of politics. He wasn't about to give up his position to some stranger.

He opened up Internet Explorer on his laptop and began to type. Sam Seaborn wasn't about to go down without a fight. He had some investigating to do.

*****

Josh examined the beer bottle in his hands, appearing deep in thought. Mulder took a sip of his and waited patiently, eyes roaming the room in curious fascination.

"Do you and Scully banter?" Josh asked suddenly. Mulder's gaze settled on Josh's bright eyes, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, definitely yes. Talking, well... arguing with Scully is almost the best thing we do together," He paused, smirking. "Almost."

Josh laughed, hiding the slight blush that reddened his cheeks. He stood and began to pace. "See, I banter with Donna. Donna banters with me. It's... it's our thing, you know? But, aside from the occasional innuendo, we - we never do anything that implies she'd.... suggests that... we're in love."

Mulder hid a smile at Josh's facial reaction to his own words. He seemed honestly surprised by the revelation. 'Denial really is something,' Mulder mused.

"Josh, I can't tell you how many times Scully and I danced around the line of what is considered appropriate work behavior. It was a game for us. Not at first, of course. But gradually, we both grew so close that we silently acknowledged our relationship was more than just co-workers and more than just friends. And after that, after part of us knew, deep down, we loved each other, "I love you" became three words we never had to speak. It's always nice to hear the words, but before Scully and I were ever romantically involved, I knew she loved me, and vice versa. And when I finally worked up the courage to tell her, she laughed at me. Not because she didn't believe it, but because I had broken our mutually silent agreement - it was like it was more special if we didn't talk about it."

"Wait. So you're suggesting that I don't talk to Donna, that I don't tell her how I feel?"

Mulder groaned into his bottle. "No, no, no. I messed that up. What I mean is that... Scully and I have an unique situation. Our work on the X-Files made us closer than I ever thought possible. But we started out as enemies and gradually grew into every stage in our relationship. We had outside forces, strange situations, that prodded us forward. It was us against the rest of the world. You and Donna, on the other hand... You know how life works - you have to evolve or you could die. And right now, you two, I think, are at a stalemate."

"A stalemate?" Josh was offended. His voice rose. "A stalemate? Donna and I have a dynamic relationship! Ever since the day I met her, when she just appeared outside of my office like she'd always been there, we've been evolving. After Rosslyn, she took care of me. It was like my own, personal live-in nurse, really. Better, even. She made me follow the doctor's orders, she kept me sane when I got stir-crazy, she held me after the nightmares so I could get back to sleep. But, you see, Donna's always taken care of me," Josh paused, taking a breath. "And we have our moments, too. Our lives have situations that prod our relationship forward. Like around our anniversary, back before the whole MS deal. She told me that when she quit, she got in a little accident and her good-for-nothing boyfriend, the one she'd left me for, stopped for a beer on the way to see her in the hospital. And I said..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed for having shared so much information. "Anyway, Donna and I are not in a stalemate."

Mulder held up his hands, palms facing Josh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all riled up, but I must have struck a chord."

Josh glared at him, then realized it was true and looked away.

"Maybe we are in a stalemate," Josh mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He stood up, a little shakily at first, and looked at Mulder. "I'm going to go talk to Donna."

"Atta boy," Mulder encouraged, finishing off the last of his beer. "I better get William and be on my way. Scully's gotta be wondering where we are."

*****

"Why, hello, Donna. How are you today?" The cheerful Southern drawl caught Donna by surprise. She looked up from her salad to see Ainsley Hayes standing across from her, balancing a tray with a bottle of water, two large muffins, a banana, and a salad.

"Hey, Ainsley. Have a seat."

"Okay," The Republican carefully put her tray on the table and sat down across from Donna. She motioned towards William, who was starting to fall asleep in his stroller. "The interns around here keep getting younger and younger," She quipped.

Donna smiled at her before checking on the baby. "I'm baby-sitting," She explained. "Josh is meeting with some guy, and I was left with little William here."

"He's well-behaved, at least," Ainsley said, picking off the top of her blueberry muffin and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah, he is," Donna agreed absently. She shook her head slightly and took another bite of her salad. "He's getting tired, though. I don't really have anyplace quiet for him to sleep."

Ainsley chewed and swallowed quickly so she could respond. "You could use my office. It would be fine. It's relatively quiet, except for the pipes, but William, I'm sure, won't mind. It could even, possibly, be quite comforting."

Donna smiled. It had been a while since she'd seen the Republican - long enough, in fact, for Donna to forget how strangely the other woman could speak.

"That would be great, Ainsley."

"I even have some classical music, if that would help him sleep."

"We'll try after lunch," Donna decided. Ainsley nodded and polished off her first muffin. They finished their respective lunches in companionable silence.

*****

"Okay, okay, okay. Back up. What happened?" Leo McGarry sighed, eyes following Toby as the Communications Director paced the length of the office.

"Leo, we've looked almost everywhere. We can't find the baby, we can't find Donna, and, and..." Toby trailed off, pausing in his pacing.

"And Toby doesn't want to go to Josh and inform him that both Donna and her baby are missing," CJ finished, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Leo. "I'm up for any suggestions."

The Chief of Staff stood and walked around his desk, shaking his head all the while. Donna was MIA. A mysterious baby had been kidnapped. And, although he'd never admit it, Toby's anxiety was starting to freak him out.

Leo clapped his hands together. "Okay. All right. This is what we're going to do. We are _not_ going to panic, all right, Toby? We are going to ask Margaret if she's seen Donna, and then the four of us will calmly conduct a rational search for both missing parties."

CJ nodded. Leo's logical words had calmed her nerves slightly. Toby, on the other hand, still looked frazzled.

When Leo left his office to talk to Margaret, CJ reached out a hand on Toby's arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Toby?" She asked quietly, comfortingly. She waited patiently until he met her eyes. "You need to get a hold of yourself. It's going to be okay. We'll find Donna, we'll find the kid, and everything will return to normal."

Toby nodded, wiping a hand over his face. "I'm a horrible person, CJ. What kind of man loses a baby in the White House?"

"You're not a horrible person, Toby. You're a kind, compassionate man with a good heart. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Toby opened his mouth to respond, but Leo leaned his head in the room. 

"C'mon, you two. Margaret said Donna was heading to the mess."

*****

Despite his strong feelings of isolation and his passionate drive for revenge, Sam wasn't mean enough to actually 'investigate' Mulder. He trusted Josh and Josh's choice in...sigh... a drinking buddy. 

He really wasn't looking for anything when he went to google.com. In fact, he felt quite guilty for thinking about performing any search, even one as cursory as google.

Yet, his curiosity getting the best of him, Sam typed in 'Mulder,' expecting little-to-no returns.

1,265,873 results popped up on his screen. His search for 'Mulder' had brought him over a million responses!

His hand moved the cursor up to the x in the upper corner of the window. 'None of them are legitimate,' he told himself. 'Probably... maybe.'

Before he closed the window, Sam clicked on the first link. His eyes grew wide at the words that quickly filled his screen.

He quickly went to the next site on the list and read more information. While he waited for the printer to spew forth paper, Sam marveled at the fact that a man like that had made it past White House security.

Scrolling down another web page, something caught Sam's eyes and made him gasp.

He stood suddenly, anxious for the printer to finish. Josh probably had no clue about the controversy surrounding his new "drinking buddy."

He had to tell Josh the truth about Mulder.

tbc


End file.
